The Sand and the Ocean
by Iamhappytojustbealive
Summary: We are like the sand and ocean...Together forever in a constant motion.Au.Gaara is a new kid that just moved to the town of Konohagakure. He's quiet and keeps to himself most of the time. Will he and a girl that's the complete opposite hit it off?
1. Chapter 1

**Gaara is a new kid that just moved to the town of Konohagakure. He's quiet and keeps to himself most of the time. The only family he has is his father (who hates him), his brother (Kankuro), and his sister (Temari). On his first day in the town, he meets a girl whom his brother thinks is his soul mate. Temari thinks that she is going to gain a sister. Gaara just thinks that she is weird, at least at first...**

**Oh, I do not owny the show of Naruto!

* * *

**

"Gaara, get your ass in gear! Help me unload!" Kankuro yelled to Gaara, who was leaning against the car and listening to music while staring at their new home. Gaara sighed started lifting a box. He was walking past Kankuro when a box dropped on his foot, causing him to drop the one he had. He bent his foot up and rubbed it.

"Ow!" He growled and glared at Kankuro, who was looking beyond Gaara. Gaara looked at where he was looking and saw a girl walking towards them. She had red/brown hair in a ponytail and eyes the color of honey. She had rose-colored lips and was slightly pale as though she was just attempting to get some light. She was wearing black shorts with a white tank top. She had both hands behind her back as though hiding something. She looked nervous.

"Hi!" She greeted when she reached them. "My name's Umino Minoru."

"I'm Kankuro and that over there is Gaara." Kankuro introduced himself and Gaara, who just watched them. "What brings you over, already want to pick on the new comers?"

"Dang, you caught me!" She said with a fake pout and a stomp of her foot. "How did you know?"

"It was your hands behind your back." Kankuro pointed his right index finger at her and laughed slightly when she blushed a little.

"Oh...Well, this is cookies." She informed and showed us a plate over-filled with cookies. "My older brother baked them for you. I have no idea WHY people cook food or bake cookies to give to new neighbors. Personally, I think its kind of weird...but hey."

She looked around and saw an object that had came out of the box that Gaara had dropped when Kankuro had dropped a box on his foot.

"Oh, that's Karasu, a rare puppet!" She exclaimed. Kankuro and Gaara blinked in surprise. "I wanted one so bad at one time!"

"You know...?" Kankuro asked, sounding shocked. She nodded her head.

"I have a friend who makes them. I think that they're cool. I use to collect them." She said. "Oh, here!"

"Uh..." Kankuro blinked as she held the cookies out to him. Gaara rolled his eyes and took the plate. Minoru tilted her head.

"You're suppose to say 'Oh, you shouldn't have!' Then take a bite and say 'They taste soooooooo good! Thank you so much!'" She said in a high pitched squeaky voice. No sooner then she said that Temari came outside and saw us. She walked over and smiled at the girl. "Hello, my name is Minoru. I just came over to say hello and bring you some cookies."

"Oh, you shouldn't have!" Temari said and took a cookie out of the plate. She bit into it. "They taste soooooooo good! Thank you so much!"

"..." Minoru, Gaara, and Kankuro just blinked. Kankuro and Minoru busted out laughing, while Gaara smirked slightly and rolled his eyes. Temari paled.

"Did you do something to the cookies!" She shouted while looking at it in horror. Minoru stopped laughing and looked at Temari evilly.

"And if I did." She said with a evil smirk. Temari gulped the lump in her throat. Minoru then went to her silly smile and said. "Of course not!"

Temari sighed in relief, but was now confused. "Then what was funny?"

"Minoru!" A male voice called her. She looked back to the house next to them. A man with brown hair and a 'x' across between his eyes and over his nose. He had his hair high ponytail and blue eyes. He was wearing blue jeans and a sleeveless blue shirt. Minoru sighed and looked back at Gaara and the others.

"That's the genus who sent me here. I have to go shopping today for a new outfit tomorrow, because it's the first day and HE wants to make a good impression." She explained. "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow at school?"

"Only at school?" Kankuro asked teasingly. She raised her eyebrow in a sexy kind of way.

"Well...I guess I could make an exception and see you guys not during then...but you'd ruin my fun of finding ideas on how to pick on new students." She said and turned to leave. "Bye..."

And with that, she ran off (her ponytail swishing behind her in slow motion).

"Bye..." Kankuro whispered. Temari smirked in nudged him in the side.

"Looks like someone has a crush." She teased. Kankuro blushed and sighed dreamily.

"She's my soul mate." Kankuro stated dreamily. Gaara rolled his eyes, while Temari blinked.

"But you just met her Kankuro...don't you think it's a little soon to say that...?" She asked. He shook his head.

"She has the same sense of humor that I have, she likes puppets, knows about Karasu-only those who REALLY like them-, teased you, and is pretty...very pretty..." He said as though it was obvious. "Isn't she very pretty Gaara?"

"She weird like you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Gaara is a new kid that just moved to the town of Konohagakure. He's quiet and keeps to himself most of the time. The only familly he has is his father (who hates him), his brother (Kankuro), and his sister (Temari). On his first day in the town, he meets a girl whom his brother thinks is his soul mate. Temari thinks that she is going to gain a sister. Gaara just thinks that she is weird, at least at first...

* * *

**

**RECAP:**

"Minoru!" A male voice called her. She looked back to the house next to them. A man with brown hair and a 'x' across between his eyes and over his nose. He had his hair high ponytail and blue eyes. He was wearing blue jeans and a sleeveless blue shirt. Minoru sighed and looked back at Gaara and the others.

"That's the genus who sent me here. I have to go shopping today for a new out-fit tomorrow, because it's the first day and HE wants to make a good impression." She explained. "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow at school?"

"Only at school?" Kankuro asked teasingly. She raised her eyebrow in a sexy kind of way.

"Well...I guess I could make an exception and see you guys not during then...but you'd ruin my fun of finding ideas on how to pick on new students." She said and turned to leave. "Bye..."

And with that, she ran off (her ponytail swishing behind her in slow motion).

"Bye..." Kankuro whispered. Temari smirked in nudged him in the side.

"Looks like someone has a crush." She teased. Kankuro blushed and sighed dreamily.

"She's my soul-mate." Kankuro stated dreamily. Gaara rolled his eyes, while Temari blinked.

"But you just met her Kankuro...don't you think it's a little soon to say that...?" She asked. He shook his head.

"She has the same sense of humor that I have, she likes puppets, knows about Karasu-only those who REALLY like them-, teased you, and is pretty...very pretty..." He said as though it was obvious. "Isn't she very pretty Gaara?"

"She weird like you."

* * *

"Gaara, come eat some sushi!" Temari yelled to Gaara, then yelled at Kankuro. "Kankuro, you too!"

"Food!" Kankuro yelled as he ran downstairs, grabbed a box of sushi, and started eating fast. Temari rolled her eyes. Gaara walked in and sat down quietly.

"Eat." Temari told him as she thrust a box in his face. He sighed and started eating.

* * *

"Ow!" Minoru said, then she glared at Iruka, who was pulling a comb through her hair. Iruka rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean that, and it wasn't that hard of a pull." Iruka stated. "There done!"

"Ah, finally!" She said as she jumped up with her waist-long hair swishing freely. "No, more abuse!"

"Ha Ha Ha...now go to bed." Iruka said as he crossed his arms.

"What?!? But it's still early..." She wined to him.

"Only by half an hour." Iruka pointed out. "Now go."

"I no wanna..." She said and turned chibi. Iruka sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"You should know by know that I've built up an immunity to those after all these years." Iruka informed her. "Now, off to bed." He picked her up and swung her over his right shoulder.

"Noooooooooooooo!"

"Hush, you're going to wake Naruto up!"

* * *

"I'm ready, I'm ready!" Kankuro said excitedly as he ran in place in the doorway. "Hurry, hurry!"

"Calm down, you'll see your girlfriend soon enough..." Temari teased him. Kankuro blushed slightly.

"Gaara!" Kankuro yelled. "Hurry..."

"I'm ready." Gaara said as he appeared out of nowhere, startling Temari and Kankuro. They locked the door, still surprised.

"How...you know what-never mind! Let's go!" Kankuro said as he grabbed Temari and Gaara's hand and dragged them out of the yard.

"Hey, newbies!" A voice yelled at them, which caused them to look that way. Kankuro grinned brightly when he saw that it was Minoru. "My brother wants to know if you want a ride?"

"Sure." Kankuro answered and dragged them to a navy-blue van. Minoru tilted her head at them.

"Are you sure, don't want to ruin the buddy system?" She teased as she gestured to their hands. Kankuro blushed slightly and let go of there hands.

"He's just excited about seeing you-" Temari started, but Kankuro interrupted.

"Your school!" He said.

"Come on, don't want to be late for your first day, do you?" Iruka asked. Everyone climbed in. Iruka pulled out of his driveway and drove towards the school.

"Everyone this is my hen-pecking big brother, Iruka, and my other older retard-I-mean-brother, Naruto!" Minoru introduced. "Iruka, Naruto, the blonde is Tampon-"

"It's Temari!" Temari corrected quickly while blushing slightly. Minoru shrugged.

"TEMARI, Gaa-gaa-"

"Gaara." Gaara said as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"TEMARI, GAARA, and Kanky."

"It's Kankuro, but YOU can call me Kanky if you want?" Kankuro corrected with a flirtatious smile.

"Ok. TEMARI, GAARA, AND KANKY." She said, finishing introductions.

"Hello." Naruto said in a hyper way.

"Nice to meet you all." Iruka said with a smile. "I might have one of you in my class."

"You go to school?" Kankuro asked in disbelief. Minoru shook her head, while Naruto laughed.

"You're odd, but cute." She stated. "He's a teacher."

"One of the best out there!" Naruto added, causing Iruka to blush slightly.

"I-I wouldn't say that." Iruka said. Minoru smiled.

"Don't listen to 'Ruka, he's just modest. He won teacher of the year three times in a row!" She informed them.

"Wow." Temari said in surprise, then asked. "What do you teach?"

"I teach history and coach the soccer team." Iruka said. "Naurto and Minoru are on the team."

"It's a boys and girls team?" Temari asked.

"Yep!" Naruto answered. "Minoru is good..."

"Thanks Naru-" She started, but Naruto interrupted her to continue his sentence.

"But I'm better than her." He finished. Minoru frowned and grabbed his head.

"Ah!" He shouted as she started giving him nugees/?. "Let me go!"

"Minoru, let him go. I don't want to wreck right now." Iruka warned.

"So, you want to wreck later...maybe tomorrow." Minoru said jokingly.

"Minoru..." Iruka warned.

* * *

"Cool, you've got three classes with me!" Naruto exclaimed after he looked at Minoru's schedule.

"She's got only two with me..." Kankuro muttered, sounding and looking depressed. "And all of Gaara's..."

"There, there..." Temari said comfortingly. "It's alright..."

"Let's head to home room!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed Minoru and Gaara's hands and dragged them to there home room and first block, Kakashi.

* * *

"Man, where's the teacher at?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Why Naruto, with that kind of attitude one might ACTUALLY think YOU WANT to learn." A boy with strips on his face teased him.

"Shut up, Kiba!" Naruto said as he glared half-heartedly. "I'm just bored..."

"Whose that red-head that you're sister is talking to?" A boy with shades asked.

"Oh, him. He's Gaa-Gaa-I-mean-Gaara." Naruto told him. "He's kind of weird, like you Shino."

"Then we shall get along just fine." Shino stated.

"New students are troublesome." A boy said as he lifted his head off of his desk.

"Some of them are..." Naruto said. "I don't like the way his older brother flirts with Minoru."

"Flirt?" A cubby boy asked.

"Yes, flirt." Naruto said to him. "You know, behave playfully in a sexually enticing manner."

"Wow, Naruto actually said something interesting." Kiba said. "and intelligent."

"Hey, I'm smart!" Naruto said defensively.

"Only when no one else is around." Kiba told him. Naruto growled at him. Kiba was about to say something when he got hit up side the head by a hand. "Ow! Minoru!"

"Stop being mean to my brother." Minoru told him.

"I didn't mean to...it's just a habit." Kiba said with a slight blush.

"Right..." She said, clearly unconvinced. "Anyway, Gaara and his family are eating lunch with us today, kay?"

"Fine by me." Shino said.

"I don't care." Shikamaru said. "I'm going back to sleep, now."

"I wonder where he's from." Choji thought out loud, everyone gave him a look. "What?!? I was thinking about what food they cook there!"

"..." Everyone just looked...looked...and then blinked.

Choji was about to say something in his defense, but silver hair and black hair ran through the doorway. The boy with black hair walked quickly to the back, only pausing once to look at Minoru. Minoru gave a small wave and blush, which he smirked at. Everyone sat down in their seats.

"Sorry, I'm late." The teacher apologized. "You see...I-"

"Liar!" The whole class, with the exception of Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara, Sasuke, and other selected few, yelled. The teacher sighed and sweat-dropped. You see, he was known for his tardiness, lying about his tardiness, and how well he taught (which was preeetttty darn good).

"Right then...I'm Kakashi Hatake; however, you all WILL call me Kakashi-sensei. Now that that's been said, roll call. Raise your hand when I call your name." Kakashi said as he picked up a piece of paper with names on it and a pencil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gaara is a new kid that just moved to the town of Konohagakure. He's quiet and keeps to himself most of the time. The only family he has is his father (who hates him), his brother (Kankuro), and his sister (Temari). On his first day in the town, he meets a girl whom his brother thinks is his soul mate. Temari thinks that she is going to gain a sister. Gaara just thinks that she is weird, at least at first...**

**RECAP:**

_Choji was about to say something in his defense, but silver hair and black hair ran through the doorway. The boy with black hair walked quickly to the back, only pausing once to look at Minoru. Minoru gave a small wave and blush, which he smirked at. Everyone sat down in their seats._

_"Sorry, I'm late." The teacher apologized. "You see...I-"_

_"Liar!" The whole class, with the exception of Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara, Sasuke, and other selected few, yelled. The teacher sighed and sweat-dropped. You see, he was known for his tardiness, lying about his tardiness, and how well he taught (which was preeetttty darn good)._

_"Right then...I'm Kakashi Hatake; however, you all WILL call me Kakashi-sensei. Now that that's been said, roll call. Raise your hand when I call your name." Kakashi said as he picked up a piece of paper with names on it and a pencil.

* * *

_

"Alright, does everyone understand how to do the problem?" Kakashi asked. Naruto raised his hand. "What Blondie?"

"My names Naruto!" Naruto shouted at him, then said. "I didn't understand the part that you take the 'x' and well...I don't understand any of it?"

"How exactly did you get this far if you don't know the basics?" Kakashi asked him.

"I thought the basics were plus and minus and stuff like that?" Naruto asked, sounding and feeling confused.

"The basics of GEOMETRY!" Kakashi said as he threw a book at Naruto's face.

"Ow! What was that for?!?" Naruto asked while holding his face and glaring at Kakashi.

"It's a work book. I give it to does who are dumber than the others. It breaks down the problems step by step. If you can't understand that, then you need to never come back into my class again." Kakashi explained, then asked. "Anyone else not understand?"

"Me too, I don't und-OW!"

* * *

"Who does he think he is?" Naruto asked angrily. Minoru sighed and patted his back gently, trying to calm him down. It soon worked as he let out a sigh. "What's the next class?"

"Uh...this can't be right..." Minoru said while trailing off.

"What isn't?" Naruto asked while reading his schedule. He then busted out laughing. "Might Guy! What a name!?!"

"WELCOME TO MY CLASS NEW YOUTHS!" Guy greeted excited as Minoru, Naruto, and Gaara walked into the room.

"Uh...hello..." Minoru greeted him back and quickly sat in a seat the row before the last row. Naruto sat beside her, while Gaara sat behind her. Soon, more people started coming in and filling up the seats.

"YOU HAVE THIS CLASS TO SASUKE-TEME!?!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat and pointed at Sasuke, who walked in. Sasuke glance at him in annoyance, but went to looking at Minoru. Minoru blushed slightly and smiled brightly at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked slightly and sat down besides her. "DON'T SEAT NEXT TO MY SISTER YOU TEME!"

"Shut up Naruto." Sasuke said, sounding slightly irritated.

"Don't you tell ME what to do!" Naruto told him while crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at Sasuke. "What's wrong, got nothing to call me?"

"The only reason that I'm not insulting you is because I promised Minoru that I wouldn't." Sasuke stated, then waved him off with his head. "So, buzz off."

"WHAT?!?" Naruto glared at him.

"ALTHOUGH I ENJOY YOUTHFULNESS, I MUST ASK THAT YOU SIT DOWN!" Guy told Naruto, who sat down pouting and glaring at Sasuke. "NOW WE SHALL ALL INTRODUCE OURSELVES AND HAVE NEW NAMES! THAT IS THE POWER OF THE CLASS OF DRAMA!"

* * *

"Ha, Ha, Ha!" Naruto laughed at Kiba, who was sulking. "Your name is Pup!"

"So...your name is Sunshine." Kiba retorted. Naruto stopped laughing and glared at Kiba, who was smirking victoriously.

"I can't help that my hair is blonde; and I like the color orange..." Naruto muttered.

"At least your name isn't Strawberry..." Sakura complained.

"Or Pig..." Ino added.

"Or Bugsy." Shino added.

"Shy is nice..." Hinata said shyly while tapping her two fingers together.

"I don't like mine." Minoru said. "Seed..."

"That's what your name means, doesn't?" Sakura asked. Minoru shrugged her shoulders.

"Doesn't sound the same." She stated.

"Shikamaru's name fits him." Ino stated, then asked Ten Ten. "Isn't that right Bon Bon?"

"..." Ten Ten glared at Ino for the name.

"Anything is better than Podgy...whatever that means?" Choji said as he stuffed his face with some chips.

"Well, he's right..." Everyone agreed with him.

* * *

"Not you again!" Naruto shouted as Kakashi walked into class late.

"Sorry, I'm late. You see I got lost on the road of life and-" Kakashi started.

"Liar!" The whole class, with the exception of Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara, Sasuke, and other selected few, yelled. Kakashi sniffed with fake tears in his eyes (though you can only see one eye...).

"It hurts me to hear my students don't believe their teacher..." He said sadly, sniffed once more, then went back to normal. "Hello, I'm Kakashi Hatake; however, you all WILL call me Kakashi-sensei. I teach this class, Health, which is not for the weak-minded nor weak-stomached. Does who do not wish to know the TRUE facts of life, leave now..."

* * *

"Wow..." Naruto and Kiba said as everyone walked to the lunchroom. "So, that's where babies come from..."

"Oh, boy...Iruka is going to have a fit about this..." Minoru said, sounding and feeling slightly worried. "He was going to give him the talk next year..."

"Can't do anymore damage to the dobe's head, then it already had done to it." Sasuke said, then smirked when Naruto glared at him. Minoru bobbed Sasuke lightly on the back of his head. He blinked and looked at her.

"Stop picking on Na-kun!" Minoru said. "You promised you wouldn't."

"I promised to TRY to stop." Sasuke corrected. Minoru glared at him slightly and slowed her pace so that she walked beside Gaara now, who was now looking at her looking at him looking at her looking at him looking at her...anyway... She decided to start at conversation.

"Is it fun to leave in desert?" She asked, then started talking before Gaara could answer (not that he WAS going to). "I suppose though, if you were born and grew up there, it would be boring or normal. Sort of like hear...right? I bet the sun is REAlly bright! I wish it was a TAD bit brighter here, you see I'm working on a tan. Naruto and Iruka have one. Though that doesn't really count as having a good reason to get a tan...hm...I just want to look more lively I guess. You don't look like you have that much of a tan, though, your sister and brother don't either. You must have wore something to protect you from it. Do they sell sun tan lotion in the desert? W-"

"Minoru." Sasuke said. She looked at Sasuke, who was now walking beside them. "Be quiet."

* * *

"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you where we sit." Minoru apologized to Kankuro and Temari, who shrugged. Kankuro sat next to Minoru.

"It's not that hard to find you." Kankuro stated. "You're the prettiest girl in school." Minoru squealed and pulled Kankuro's cheeks gently

"Isn't he soooo cute?" Minoru asked, missing the glare that Sasuke was sending Kankuro, who was blushing. "He's the one I was talking about this morning."

"He is?" Sakura asked as she looked him up and down. "He is adorable with that face paint!"

"It is cute..." Hinata admitted, Ino nodded her head. The boys, excluding Kankuro, Shino, Gaara, and Shikamaru, glared at Kankuro as the girls cooed about how cute he looked. Sasuke looked to be on the border line of his dagger-glaring becoming real. Kankuro was in a state of nirvana. It was silent for about half of lunch, when two boys couldn't take it sitting down quietly.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted at the same time while jumping up, but the threat fell to deaf ears as the girl were talking about puppets and how cute puppets were. Naruto and Sasuke sat down angrily and sulked with narrowed eyes. Kay...maybe that HAD to take it quietly while sitting down...didn't mean they enjoyed it...


	4. NOOOOO!

SORRY, EVERYONE BUT THERE WILL BE NO UPDATES IN QQQQQQQQQUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT A WHILE! MY COMPUTER BROKE DOWN AND ERASED EVERY THING THAT I HAD! HOPEFULLY, I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE WITH IN THE NEXT TO WEEKS! I JUST THOUGHT YOU ALL WANTED TO KNOW!...well...this is awkward...bye!


End file.
